Return to Halkeginia
Hello, folks! So I would begin the continuation of Zero non Tsukaima. ''I have written it in my native laguage - german. You can run over it with a good translation-programm, but in this I could'nt give you any advice. = Zero no tsukaima = Die Rückkehr Das Schicksal schlug mitten über dem Pazifik zu,unvermutet und gnadenlos. JAL Flug 318 befand sich in einer Höhe von mehr als 10 000 Metern, als es geschah. An Bord schien alles seinen normalen Gang zu gehen – die Passagiere ließen sich kleine Drinks oder Snacks bringen, jemand begab sich zur Toilette... In Reihe 38 saß eine kleine Familie, wie es schien; ein junger Japaner, seine Frau und ein Baby. Schon den ganzen Flug über hatten verwunderte Blicke die junge Frau getroffen... wie konnte man sein Haar nur in einem so schreienden Pink färben? Auch sonst war einiges ungewöhnlich an ihr – sie war sehr klein und zierlich gebaut, mit einem ausgesprochen niedlichem Gesicht, aber kaum entwickelten Brüsten. Sie schien die verwunderten Blicke ihrer Mitpassagiere zwar zu bemerken, kümmerte sich aber kaum darum. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schien ihrem Baby zu gelten. Ihr Mann, der junge Japaner, langte vom seinem Sitz aus, der sich direkt neben einem der Gänge befand, über den Babykorb hinweg nach ihrer Hand, und sie lächelte ihm zu. „Ob sie sich nass gemacht hat?“ sagte sie leise und fragend. „Dann müssen wir ihre Windel wechseln“, antworte ihr Mann. „Es sollte hier an Bord eine Möglichkeit dazu geben.“ ...als es unvermittelt dunkel wurde. Der strahlende Sonnenschein vor den Fenstern des Flugzeugs war plötzlich verschwunden. Die Kabinenbeleuchtung ging an. In den Lautsprechern knackte es, und dann sagte eine Stimme, offenbar die des Piloten, auf japanisch: „Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, meine Herrschaften. Wir durchfliegen nur den Kernschatten einer Sonnenfinsternis, die ja für diesen Tag und den mittleren Pazifik vorhergesagt worden ist. Erfreuen sie sich an diesem Naturschauspiel – es wird aufgrund unserer Geschwindigkeit nicht lange dauern. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit.“ Anschließend wurde diese Ansage noch einmal auf englisch wiederholt. Der Kopf des jungen Japaners ruckte herum, er sah zum Fenster. „Eine Eclipse!“ sagte er zu seiner Frau. „Ich hoffe nur, daß die Maschine nicht in Richtung der Sonne fliegt...“ Die junge Frau wurde blass, ihre Hand fuhr zum Mund. „Oh nein!“ erwiderte sie. „Doch nicht...“ … doch das war leider der Fall. Wie der Zufall (oder das Schicksal) es wollte, bewegte sich Flug 318 genau in dieser Richtung, als der Kernschatten der Sonnenfinsternis die Stratosphäre durchzog, um sich dann auf dem Wasser nieder zu lassen und seinen Weg über den Pazifik zu verfolgen... Und die Welt verschwand. … und wurde durch etwas anderes ersetzt. Plötzlich war die Dunkelheit der Sonnenfinsternis verschwunden. Außerhalb des Fugzeugs war es hell geworden, stahlend hell. Die Köpfe des Piloten und seines ersten Offiziers ruckten hoch. Diese plötzliche Helligkeit kam unvermutet. Und es kam noch mehr... Ein Alarmsignal piepste, und der erste Offizier sah auf die Anzeige. „GPS ist ausgefallen – TACAN auch.“ Seine Hände tanzten über den Schaltern, drückten Knöpfe. „Wir haben gar nichts mehr, nicht mal Marker!“ Der Pilot schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rufe Henderson. Welche Frequenz hat das noch mal? Und wie ist unsere Fluglage?“ Die Blicke des zweiten Piloten flogen über die Anzeigen. „Stabile Fluglage, laut künstlichem Horizont. Autopilot ist an, Kurs ist nach wie vor... Moment... Radiokompass ist auch ausgefallen!“ „Unser Kurs laut Magnetkompass?“ „280 Grad. Aber wir sind doch keine Kurve geflogen?“ „Laut Trägheit nein.“ „Dann verstehe ich nicht, was los ist“, erwiderte der erste Offizier. „Rufen sie Henderson Field und bitten sie um Anweisungen.“ „Welche Frequenz?“ wiederholte der Pilot. Der erste Offzier blätterte in einer Kladde. „Henderson Traffic auf Wake hat....“ Der Pilot verstellte die Frequenz des Funkgeräts. „JAL Flug 318 an Henderson - wir haben totalen Ausfall jeder Navigation. Henderson, hören sie?“ Nur das Zischen und Knistern der Statik antwortete ihm. „Das wird mir jetzt zuviel!“ sagte der Pilot. „Ich programmiere den Autopiloten auf Kurvenflug. Fliegen wir einen Orientierungskreis.“ Nach der Programmierung des Autopiloten legte sich das Flugzeug in eine leichte Kurve. Und dabei sahen es die Piloten zum ersten Mal – beziehungsweise kam es ihnen erst dann zu Bewußtsein: Die Maschine befand sich nicht länger über See. Unter ihnen lag eine Wüste. Und am Himmel standen zwei Monde, die selbst im hellen Tageslicht deutlich zu sehen waren. * Der junge Japaner in Reihe 38 hatte den Anschnallgurt gelöst und beugte sich zum Fenster. Als sich das Flugzeug nun schräg legte, hatte er bessere Sicht nach unten. Ein Blick genügte ihm, und er sah seine Frau an. „Sahara, kein Zweifel“ sagte er gepresst. „Wir sind über Sahara.“ Die junge Frau atmete tief ein. „Es ist also geschehen. Wir sind zurück. Was nun?“ „Wir sind in höchster Gefahr!“ antwortete ihr Mann. „Nirgendwo auf dieser Welt existiert ein Platz, auf dem dieses Flugzeug sicher landen kann. Und wir sind die einzigen, die wissen, was'' geschehen ist und warum es geschehen ist.“ „Was hast du vor?“ „Ich muss mit den Piloten sprechen!“ Der junge Mann presste den Rufknopf für den Steward so hart, daß seine Finger sich weißlich färbten. Der Steward kam und beugte sich lächelnd vor. „Was kann ich ihnen bringen, Sir?“ „Nichts.“ Der Blick des jungen Mannes bohrte sich in den des Stewards. Leise aber eindringlich sagte er: „Dieses Flugzeug mit allen Insassen befindet sich in höchster Gefahr. Ich weiß, was geschehen ist und warum es geschehen ist. Rufen sie einen der Piloten hierher, damit ich ihm mitteilen kann, in welcher Lage wir uns befinden und was zu geschehen hat!“ Wie apropos fügte er noch mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Im übrigen – ich bin kein Terrorist und kein Flugzeugentführer. Es ist keine Bombe an Bord, von der ich wüsste. Aber wir alle sind in ernsten Schwierigkeiten.“ Etwas an dem Blick des jungen Japaners und der Eindringlichkeit seiner Stimme drang zu dem Steward durch. Er nickte dem jungen Mann zu und ging in Richtung auf die Pilotenkanzel davon. Dort griff er nach dem Hörer der Bordkommunikation. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe ich die Tür zur Pilotenkanzel öffnete. Der erste Offzier erschien und ging in Begleitung des Stewards zu Reihe 38. Hier beugte er sich über die kleine Familie und sagte leise: „Sie ließen mir mitteilen, das Flugzeug befände sich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten, und ich will ihnen nicht verhehlen, daß wir wirklich ein paar Probleme haben. Was haben sie mir mitzuteilen?“ „Mein Name ist Hiraga Saito“, antwortete der junge Mann ebenso leise. „Und ihr Problem ist mir sehr deutlich bewußt. Sie haben völlig die Orientierung verloren, sie wissen nicht mehr, wo wir uns befinden. Ich weiß, was geschehen ist und auch, warum. Ich weiß sogar, wo wir uns befinden, aber das macht unsere Lage nicht weniger gefährlich. Wir müssen reden. Sie müssen Entscheidungen treffen, und dazu kann ich ihnen verhelfen. Aber – die Zeit läuft uns davon. Mit jedem Tropfen Treibstoff, der durch die Turbinen rinnt, verringern sich unsere Chancen, dies zu überleben.“ Der erste Offizier ruckte hoch und sah Saito an, der mit toternstem Gesicht leicht nickte. Der erste Offizier gab sich einen Ruck. „Folgen sie mir bitte.“ Damit drehte er sich um. Saito erhob sich ebenfalls, giff dann nach unten und tätschelte die Hand seiner Frau.„Pass' auf unsere Chibi auf, Louise. Ich komme zurück, wenn ich weiß, was getan werden kann.“ „Nur zu!“ erwiderte die junge Frau. In der Pilotenkanzel drehte der Kommandant den Kopf zur Seite, als der Rufknopf betätigt wurde. Ein Blick auf den kleinen Bildschirm zeigte ihm seinen Ersten Offzier und hinter ihm das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes; offenbar einer der Passagiere. Er betätigte die Entrieglung der Kanzel. Sein erster Offizier ließ sich auf seinen Sessel sinken, während der junge Mann stehen blieb. Der 2 Pilot sagte: „Dieser junge Mann behauptet, er wüsste was geschehen ist, und auch, daß unsere Maschine in ernster Gefahr sei.“ „Da bin ich aber gespannt“, sagte der Pilot. „Ganz kurz zur Situation“, sagte der junge Mann. „Mein Name ist Hiraga Saito, und ich befinde mich nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Lage. Sie haben völlig die Orientierung verloren, sie wissen nicht mehr, wo wir sind, nicht wahr? Sie haben jede Funkverbindung verloren, richtig?“ Zu jeder dieser Fragen nickte der Pilot. „Was ich ihnen jetzt zu eröffnen habe, wird ihre Glaubensfähigkeit auf's äußerste beanspruchen. Diese Schwierigkeiten beruhen darauf, daß wir uns nicht mehr im Luftraum über der Erde befinden. Die Erde haben wir verlassen, als wir die Eclipse genau in Richtung auf die Sonne durchflogen haben. Dies ist eine andere Welt – Halkeginia. Oder ein anderes Universum; so genau kann ich ihnen das nicht sagen. Dieses Flugzeug befindet sich auf seinem letzten Flug.“ „Was... was...“ „Ich versichere ihnen, jedes Wort, welches ich soeben sagte, ist wahr. Wir befinden uns nicht mehr über der Erde. Dies ist eine komplett neue Welt, über der wir uns befinden, Halkeginia. Und nirgendwo auf Halkeginia existiert eine Landebahn, auf der dieses Flugzeug sicher landen kann.“ Die Lippen des Piloten bewegten sich, ohne daß er einen Laut hervorbrachte. „Zunächst einmal folgende Frage: Wieviel Treibstoff haben wir noch?“ Der Pilot ermannte sich, tippte ein paar Felder eines Touch-screens an und las ab: „Wir haben noch für eineinhalb Stunden Kerosin.“ Saito schloss die Augen und machte offenbar eine kurze Kopfrechnung, denn als er sie wieder öffnete sagte er: „Ich schlage vor, daß sie die Maschine wieder gerade legen. Steuern sie anschließend einen Kurs von cirka 220 Grad. Ihr Magnetkompass funktioniert noch? „Das schon, aber ich habe kein rechtes Zutrauen zu dem Ding.“ Saito schüttelte den Kopf. „Der magnetische Kompass ist alles, was wir noch an Navigation haben. In dieser Welt gibt es noch keinen Funk.“ „Aber da unten ist doch Land...“ „Verringern sie die Höhe auf keinen Fall!“ sagte Saito eindringlich. „Wir befinden uns über potentiellem Feindesland. Die Elfen könnten uns mit ihren Drachen angreifen. Und ich glaube kaum, daß unsere Maschine dem Feuerstoß eines Drachen standhalten kann.“ „Elfen...? Drachen...?“ Die Stimme des Piloten überschlug sich. Saito seufzte. „Denken sie von dieser Welt als von einer Fantasy-Welt. Hier gibt es Drachen, wilde Tiere und einge wenige gezähmte. Und es gibt Elfen, die den Menschen zumeist feindselig gesonnen sind. In diese Höhe können sie aber mit ihren Drachen nicht aufsteigen. Selbst, wenn es uns gelänge, in dieser Wüste eine Notlandung hinzulegen, würden uns die Elfen wahrscheinlich angreifen. Das mindeste wäre, daß sie uns bis an unser Lebensende interniern würden, aber ebensogut könnten sie sich dazu entscheiden, uns alle umzubringen.“ „Umbringen...“ „Viele Elfen hassen und fürchten uns Menschen. Und sie haben allen Grund dazu. Für das Warum und Wieso haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Bringen sie die Maschine auf Kurs; das ist unsere einzige Chance, zu überleben. Und gehen Sie nicht tiefer! Die Höhe schützt uns.“ „Meinen sie, daß diese... Elfen, daß die uns sehen können? In dieser Höhe?“ Saito stieß ein unfrohes Lachen aus. „Oh ja, sehen können sie uns. Elfen haben ebenso scharfe Augen wie Menschen, wenn nicht noch schärfer! Zudem... wir ziehen einen Kondensstreifen hinter uns her, nicht wahr?“ Der Pilot biss sich auf die Lippen. Saito sah aus dem Seitenfenster, durch das das Wüstenpanorama unter ihnen vorbeizog. „Sie sehen uns kreisen und fragen sich, was wir vorhaben – wer und was wir überhaupt sind. Wenn wir auf ihrem Territorium niedergehen, werden sie das als Angriffsabsicht deuten. Bringen sie die Maschine auf den von mir genannten Kurs!“ „220 Grad?“vergewisserte sich der Pilot. „Genau. Vielleicht muss ich ihnen später noch ein paar Kurskorrekturen geben, damit wir unser Ziel erreichen.“ „Unser Ziel“, sagte der Pilot, während er nach dem Stellknebel des Autopiloten giff. „Das etwa sollte meine nächste Frage sein. Wohin bringt uns dieser Kurs?“ Wähend das Flugzeug auf den angegebenen Kurs einschwenkte und sich dann wieder gerade legte, sagte Saito: „In ein Land, wo wir hoffentlich willkommener sein werden als hier. Tristain. Versuchen sie, so viel Treibstoff wie möglich zu sparen.“ „Sie scheinen sich, im Gegensatz zu uns, hier ziemlich gut auszukennen. Wie kommt das?“ Saito lächelte. „Ich habe auf dieser Welt und im Lande Tristain einige Jahre verbracht. Meine Frau, die hinten mit unserem Kind in der Maschine sitzt, ist von hier. Es ist also kein Wunder, wenn ich mich hier auskenne.“ „Und wie sind sie hierhergelangt? Auf die selbe Weise wie wir jetzt? Wobei ich natürlich gern wüsste, wie es dazu gekommen ist, daß wir uns plötzlich in einer fremden Welt wiederfinden...“ Saito entwich ein tiefer Seufzer. „Das erfordert eine längere Erklärung, die ihre Glaubensfähigkeit auf eine noch härtere Probe stellen wird... Nun denn! Auf dieser Welt gehört Magie zum Spektrum der wirksamen Naturkräfte, und sowohl die Elfen wie auch eine ganze Anzahl von Menschen sind dazu in der Lage, sie zu nutzen.“ „Magie?!“ In die Stimme des Piloten hatte sich ein merkliches Quieken eingeschlichen. „Genau das, Magie. Ich werde ihnen später noch mehr dazu sagen können. In ganz gedrängter Form: Viele hiesige Magier beschwören für sich einen Familiar, einen Tsukaima, einen Vertrauten – zumeist ein Tier, das sie in ihren Unternehmungen unterstützt. Auch meine Frau versuchte das. Aber statt eines Tieres bekam sie... mich.“ „Sie wollen damit sagen, daß ihre Frau sie von der Erde hierher – gezaubert hat?“ „Genau das. Dergleichen war vorher noch nie passiert. Und entsprechend enttäuscht war meine Louise. Statt eines nützlichen Tieres ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Anfänglich konnte ich nicht einmal die hiesige Sprache sprechen und war völlig verwirrt. Eben war ich noch in Tokyo gewesen, und dann war ich plötzlich hier, in dieser Welt. Es sind schon zuvor Menschen unserer Erde in diese Welt gelangt – genau genommen glaube ich, daß im Grunde alle Menschen hier auf Halkeginia von solchen Verschlagenen in Zeit und Raum abstammen. Es gibt zu viele Verbindungen zu unserer eigenen Vergangenheit, als daß dies reiner Zufall sein kann. Aber die Herkunft dieser Menschen hier verliert sich in den Nebeln einer mehr als 6000jährigen Geschichte. Die Namen der Länder hier sind vertraut – Gallia, Albion, Germania, Romalia. Nur für Tristain scheint es keine Entsprechung auf unserer Erde zu geben. Ein vergleichsweise kleines Land, aber in vielerlei Hinsicht das Zünglein an der Waage des politischen Geschehens hier.“ „Europa, also...“ sagte der Pilot gedankenvoll. „Das alte Europa“, nickte Saito. „Sogar die Umrisse der Länder, die ich ihnen genannt habe, folgen sehr grob den Landesumrissen von Europa. Aber die Geographie ist völlig anders. Die Lage Tristainias entspricht etwa der von Belgien, mit einem Stück der Niederlande.“ „Und hier gibt es keinen Funk – nichts...?“ „Nichts dergleichen. Die Kulturstufe dieser Länder ist – vorindustriell. Sie entspricht etwa der des späten Barock.“ Saito lächelte. „Oder – für uns Japaner – die späte Tokugawa-Ära oder die frühe Nobunaga-Zeit. Die höchstentwickelte Technologie dieser Welt ist dementsprechend... obwohl es da bemerkenswerte Ausreißer gibt.“ Saito schmunzelte. „Wenn ich da an die Ostland denke...“ „Wovon reden sie da?“ mischte sich der erste Offizier ein. „Sie werden lachen,aber auf dieser Welt gibt es Flugverkehr. Nur dürfen sie sich darunter nichts irdisches vorstellen. Es gibt Luftschiffe, die aber völlig anders funktionieren, als ihre irdischen Entsprechungen. Sie sehen wirklich aus wie Schiffe und werden von Segeln angetrieben. In der Luft gehalten werden sie von Windsteinen – magischen Objekten, die hier auf dieser Welt natürlich vorkommen. Die Ostland allerdings, bei deren Konstruktion ich Anregungen gegeben habe, ist so ein technologischer Ausreißer. Sie wird mit Kohle beheizt und besitzt Propeller, die von einer Dampfturbine angetrieben werden.“ „Ihre Angaben klangen jedenfalls so, als würden sie sich mit Fliegerei auskennen.“ Saito schürzte die Lippen. „Es sind einige Objekte aus unserer Welt hierher gelangt – und ich kann leider nicht genau sagen, wie das zugegangen ist. Darunter war auch eine Mitsubishi Zero, ein Jagdflugzeug aus dem 2. Weltkrieg, dessen Pilot es ähnlich ergangen war, wie jetzt uns. Er kam um einiges früher aus der Verschiebung heraus, als es mir geschah und fand nie wieder zur Erde zurück. Aber seine Maschine wurde als ein geheimer Familienschatz gehütet, bis wir sie fanden.“ „Und wie kommt es, daß sie sich mit so einem antiken Ding auskennen?“ Saito lachte. „Das hat mit der verrückten Magie dieser Welt zu tun. Hier gibt es magische Waffen. Eine solche ruht übrigens im Frachtraum dieser Maschine, mein Schwert Derflinger. Das Ding kann sprechen, und wenn ich es trage, kann ich mit jeder Waffe umgehen, die explizit für den Krieg geschaffen worden ist. Ein Zero-Fighter zählt dazu.“ Saito spreizte die Hände. „Diese Maschine hier könnte ich nicht ''fliegen, weil sie nicht für den Krieg gebaut worden ist.“ Der 1. Offzier verzog das Gesicht. „Wenigstens etwas, das wir ihnen voraushaben...“ „Das wäre jetzt sowieso gleichgültig. Derflinger liegt im Frachtraum, wo wir vor der Landung nicht an ihn herankommen.“ „Aber wie kommen sie jetzt an Bord dieser Maschine?“ Saito seufzte. „Ich habe Halkeginia vor einigen Jahren zusammen mit meiner Frau verlassen, um mit ihr auf unserer Erde zu leben. Wir dachten, es wäre ein Schritt ohne Wiederkehr, aber offensichtlich haben wir uns geirrt.“ „Also ''gibt es eine Möglichkeit, zur Erde zurück zu kehren!“ Saito schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Möglichkeit gibt es nicht mehr, meine Herren, es sei denn, wir würden wieder in eine Eclypse hinein fliegen. Solche Ereignisse sind hier auf Halkeginia häufiger als auf der Erde, weil es hier zwei Monde gibt, aber dennoch selten. Und dann? Die hiesigen Flugschiffe könnten den Transfer bewerkstelligen, aber auf der anderen Seite, auf unserer Erde, würde ihre Schwebemagie versagen, sie würden mit Mann und Maus in die Tiefe stürzen.“ „Aber sie haben es doch geschafft...!“ Saito zuckte die Achseln.„Louise und ich nutzten ein magisches Artefakt, dessen Magie für den Transfer aufgebraucht wurde. Und diese Form der Magie gibt es hier nicht mehr. Sie wurde für die Bekämpfung einer großen Gefahr für diese Welt völlig aufgebraucht! Finden sie sich damit ab, meine Herren! Es gibt für uns keine Rückkehr mehr zur Erde. Unsere einzige Chance, dies zu überleben, besteht darin, dieses Flugzeug sicher zu landen. Und das wird schwer genug werden. So etwas wie eine befestigte Landebahn gibt es nirgendwo auf Halkeginia. Sie müssen diese Maschine auf einer einigermaßen ebenen Fläche aufsetzen, einer großen Wiese etwa.“ to be continuid... Shall I ? Category:Candidates for deletion